1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing hydrogen. In one aspect, the invention relates to a method of producing hydrogen from hydrogen sulfide while in another aspect the invention relates to a 3-step thermochemical method where carbonyl sulfide, oxygen and water are reaction intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrogen is an extremely useful resource. It finds applications in such diverse activities as the production of ammonia, petroleum refining, as a reducing agent for organic synthesis, production of high purity metals, and on and on. Moreover, some authorities believe that hydrogen may be the ultimate clean energy source.
Besides being such a useful resource, hydrogen is also the most abundant resource in the universe. As such, hydrogen can be derived from any one of a number of different sources although reaction of steam with natural gas (steam reforming) is presently the dominant industrial method of production. Other methods include the partial oxidation of hydrocarbons, the dissociation of ammonia, catalytic reforming of petroleum, reaction of iron and steam, electrolysis of water and the thermochemical decomposition of water. Most of these methods rely on relatively valuable feed sources while those that rely upon water are either very energy intensive or relatively undeveloped. As such, hydrogen remains a relatively expensive commodity and there is a continuing interest in identifying alternative feedstocks and processes for its production.
Hydrogen sulfide is a colorless, highly toxic gas with an offensive odor and is produced in large qwuantities as a byproduct of petroleum refining. While it has various industrial uses, such as the purification of hydrochloric and sulfuric acid and as a reagent in the manufacture of elementary sulfur, it is generally considered a low value commodity and a disposal problem. As such, there is a continuing interest in identifying new applications for this material.